


轮墓

by nafary



Series: 拟人系列 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafary/pseuds/nafary
Summary: 同上篇神威一样，这次是轮墓拟人ww





	轮墓

**Author's Note:**

> 人设：
> 
> 宇智波斑——瞳术：轮墓（斑左）
> 
> 拥有和主人同一个样貌的轮回眼瞳术精神体。看似有着如同神明一般高人一等的傲慢，但其实是没有感情。羡慕带土和神威双子的互动，希望也能跟主人有同样的亲昵。与神威双子中的哥哥关系最好，但与天手力相看两厌。

“ 你最近心情很好。 ”

神威吃着红豆糕的动作稍微顿了一下。他点点头。

“ 你弟弟说的 …… 当真？ ”

神威放下了红豆糕，看向今天话格外多的人。

黑长炸的青年有一张俊美无俦的脸，面无表情地注视着来往的路人。神威从那双奇怪的眼睛里什么情绪都读不出，但他不怀疑从青年的话里听出了疑惑。

他点点头。

“ 是吗 ……” 青年并没有看着神威的方向，却仿佛看见了他的动作般给出了回答。他下巴稍稍内敛不再说话，似乎在沉思。

神威便继续抬头对付那盘红豆糕。他吃完了整整一盘能够腻死人的甜点，又伸手示意店员再上一份。当第二份端上来时，两人身边的空气突然扭曲成螺旋的气旋。

宇智波带土和另一个神威从独属他们的异空间里钻出。

“ 神威你果然在这里偷懒 …… 啊轮墓也在？ ” 宇智波带土不轻不重地敲了一下神威哥哥的脑袋，态度随意地跟另一个青年打了声招呼。

“ 哥哥给带土点了红豆糕哎！ ” 弟弟则无视了轮墓，抽抽小鼻子惊喜地扯了扯带土的衣袖。

神威哥哥起身，将打包好的红豆糕塞到带土手里。他看了一眼轮墓，对方还沉浸在自己的世界里并没有搭理带土，双眼危险地一眯。

带土及时地插了一句打破了单方面有些紧张的气氛： “ 啊对了，斑刚刚还在问你在哪儿来着，你早点去找他啊。 ”

轮墓果然抬起了头。斑在找他 …… ？

“ 那我先走了。 ” 他起身，拍了拍黑衣上不存在的灰尘，提步走出了店铺。

 

宇智波斑盘坐在回廊上，撑着下巴一个玩着将棋。轮墓远远走来，见他聚精会神的样子便停在了离他稍远的地方，靠着柱子盯着主人的背影发呆

“ 怎么不过来？ ” 半晌斑懒洋洋地开口。轮墓这才走上前去，坐到斑的对面。

“ 陪我下一把。 ” 斑把棋子递给他。

轮墓手里拿着棋子有些犹豫。 “ 我不会将棋。 ”

斑摆放棋子的手一顿，黑眸一抬端详着这个和自己有一样面容的青年。轮墓脸上什么表情也没有，那五官安在他脸上好像只剩下它们最基础的功能。

真扫兴。

“ 罢了。 ” 斑将手里的棋子随手一扔，眼里温度冷了几分。 “ 你刚刚去哪儿了。 ”

“ 甘栗甘。 ”

斑冷哼一声。 “ 你倒是喜欢跟那叫神威的小子待在一起。 ”

他心下有些吃味。自己的瞳术却不跟自己亲，反而跑去跟被人的瞳术厮混。就算曾经在带土的眼眶里带过一段时间，怎么也不至于亲过在自己眼里待过的好几十年吧，尽管不知道轮墓是不是在轮回眼还未开启前就存在。

“ 你生气了？ ” 轮墓却这样反问，随即自言自语道： “ 这应该是生气？ ”

斑一侧眉毛上扬： “ 倒是学会了点人类的感情？从那个不会说话的小子那里？ ”

轮墓闻言皱眉： “ 神威会说话。 ” 他之所以知道，是因为他是最高级别的瞳术，能够看穿一切真相。

斑冷笑。得，这下还会帮别人说话了。 “ 你知不知道你在说什么？ ” 他周身的气势一凌，逼向轮墓。

轮墓被他的突然靠近弄得有些不自在。他想离斑远一点，因为他们的距离太近了，近得两人的鼻尖堪堪碰上。

斑见他要躲更是火气上头。他眼睛里已经是一片紫色，一只手按住轮墓的后脑勺一只手拦住腰。

“ 你还敢躲我？ ” 他怒极反笑。这一笑他跟轮墓的差距就出来了，如果说轮墓是神明般高高在上的淡漠，那么斑就是人间恶鬼，是葬身于他手里的千万条性命凝结而成的地狱之姿。

“ 斑 ……” 轮墓觉得自己胸腔里那个名为心脏的器官疯狂地跳个不停。从来没有人，就连同为轮回眼的天手力，能让他有如此剧烈的身体反应。

这可能就是神威弟弟所说的，兴奋？

“ 我没有躲你。我是去请教怎么跟自己的宿主好好相处。 ” 他看着那双他居住了长达百年的居所，一字一句地说。他知道现在看着自己的眼是斑的弟弟的，可是他是斑的瞳术，存在于对方的血脉里永远不曾变过的，对方血肉的一部分，也是他的力量象征。

他怎么会躲着斑？

斑脸上的冷冽融化了一些。他放送禁锢住对方的双手，但仍保持着极为亲昵的姿势。 “ 为什么是神威？你大可直接找我，我说过会教你的。 ”

“ 因为神威说，他们已经和主人完全融为一体了。 ” 轮墓认真地说， “ 我也想和斑融为一体，所以。 ”

斑差点没维持住自己的表情。

带土那小鬼，竟然 …… ？

要不是知道轮墓不能比白纸更干净，他真的怀疑对方是有预谋在这个情况下说出这种，非常诱人的话的。

他努力让自己保持镇定，稳住声线继续问： “ 你学到了什么？ ”

轮墓却皱起了眉心。 “ 我不知道， ” 他喃喃道， “ 他们看上去，很不一样 ……” 他眼里有些茫然的看向斑。

突然就被这双古井无波的眼里突然多出的一点感情给吸引，斑不由自主地凑上去，吻上轮墓的唇角。

两对连轮廓都一样的唇瓣紧紧相贴，轮墓眼睛惊讶地睁大。这次他没有躲开。

就算是一模一样的两个人，心境和经历却截然不同，导致斑成了两人中的主导者。缠绵并不是他的性格，所以他仅仅是磨蹭了一下便霸道地撬开轮墓并未抵抗的唇齿长驱直入。齿列的内侧是不能放过的敏感带，他坏心地沿着对方牙龈和齿釉的分界处勾勒，在对方微微颤抖的口腔里胡作非为，捕捉到对方不知所措的软舌反复求索。

片刻斑放过有些气喘的轮墓。照镜子般，那张过分熟悉的脸上从未见过的疑惑不解落在他眼里却成了禁欲，唇角残留的水色更是让他眼里卷起暗色的风暴。

想要看他更多的表情。想要更多。

“ 你缺少的，我都会教你。 ” 斑贴着轮墓的唇轻笑着说， “ 就从，如何融为一体开始吧？ ”

斑的最后一句话实在太过诱人，而他又从来不会说骗人的假话。轮墓鬼使神差地同意了对方将自己推倒的动作。

斑满意地舔舔嘴角。虽然对别人来说，对着自己的脸做这种事是有点奇怪了，但是斑完全不在乎。轮墓就是轮墓，既是自己的影子又是一个完全自我的个体，他不会因为这点小事纠结。

更何况，对方现在的表情实在太过好吃。

 

上身的衣衫半褪，轮墓一只手捂住自己的嘴，半睁着的眼里波光粼粼。

他衣服没有遮住的白皙肌肤上布满了赤红色的斑驳印记，修长的脖颈更是被啃了个彻底。起伏的胸膛上还有几处深浅不一的咬痕，一个又一个刺破皮肤的月牙形伤口很好地控制在了渗血的边缘。他的小腹上有一些粘稠的水渍，明显是已经经过一次高潮，但性器还是半勃起的状态。

“ 唔！ ” 他突然一声完全挡不住的惊喘，空闲的那只手连忙去推斑，却被半路拦下。

斑俯下身亲亲咬着轮墓的耳廓，听着青年原本清凉的声音里的痛楚。

“ 这就是痛苦了。好好用身体记住吧，轮墓。 ”

低沉的声音近在耳畔，轮墓的身体更加颤抖。

斑到底教了多少种感觉了？他现在脑子里是一团浆糊，记不太清了。但这痛苦来得尤为剧烈，一下唤醒了他昏沉的大脑。

“ 呜，出去 ……” 他无力地握着斑的手，紫色的轮回眼在泪水的遮掩下糊成一片。

斑没有听他的，反而将那只手带到自己的唇边。他将轮墓的拇指吞入口中，极为煽情地细细舔舐。轮墓身上一处伤口都没有，连双手都没有常年持兵器留下的老茧，细腻地如同一个贵族大少爷。

轮墓轻声的呜咽逐渐带上了色情的喑哑。斑在挨个舔了一番那五指后青年的整个身体都罩上了一层粉红。

“ 斑 ……” 轮墓低声唤了一声身上的人。两人相连之处的钻心痛苦感觉慢慢变化成了他又不熟悉的感觉了。

斑又一次舔了舔嘴角。他嘴角勾起一个轻微的弧度，如果有熟悉他的人在场一定为对方脸上百年未见的温柔所惊讶。但斑心里的坚冰的确柔软成了一潭春水，像是那自从弟弟死去，挚友绝交以来空了一大块的心脏再次被填满了。

真是神奇。

“ 轮墓。 ” 斑将轮墓翻转成趴伏在地板上的姿势，将自己更深地埋入他的体内。他在尚且空白的画卷下再次落下自己的笔触，将玫红一点点画满目光所及的每一处。

“ 最后再教你一个词，满足。 ”

他在这具和自己相似却有截然不同的身体上驰骋。两人的汗水混合在一起，在夏日的微风里，在夕阳的余晖中，在升起的月色下升腾而起，如同细腻的蚕丝一丝一丝将两人缠绕。

有莹莹绿光在相拥的两人身边飘起。轮墓半依在斑怀里，见状半支起身体，伸手去触碰那小小的光点。小小发光的虫停留在他的指尖，轻微的痒痒从指尖传来。

“ 真美啊。 ” 他轻声说。

斑紧了紧手臂，将人重新带回怀中。轮墓合上眼，让自己沉沦在包围着自己的温暖里。

这就是人类的感情吗？

他沉沉睡去。


End file.
